As is known, dynamometers are devices which load engines while running, in order to determine information about the engines, such as torque as a function of speed. Dynamometers which use dual rollers driven by wheels of a vehicle are extremely complex and expensive. Even dynamometers heretofore available for small engines, which connect an axle to the shaft of the engine independently of the vehicle, cost more than several thousand dollars.